


love is (not) easy

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [12]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Sunoo, Corruption Kink, Hybrid Kim Sunoo, Incest, Innocent Kim Sunoo, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Shim Jaeyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: sunoo was so innocent.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	love is (not) easy

sunoo really loved his older step brother. they were close since he came into his world, all scared and not knowing anything. jake never left him alone, they were often called "the inseparable twins", because they were always together. shim took good care of him, always making sure his younger brother was safe and happy.

when they had to be separated because the older had to go to school, none of them took it well. he always refused to go and didn't pay attention in class because he was thinking about his baby brother all the time. sunoo wouldn't leave his room, laying in yvn's bed, hugging his comforter and teddies. he would cry all the time, screaming his brother's name as if he would come. he never did and noo had to wait more and more hours all alone in their shared bedroom.

luckily their parents decided to let kim go to school a year earlier than he should. they were going and leaving the school together, spent the breaks together and overall saw themselves more often.

but for sunoo, the hell started. he was younger and smaller than any other kid, which caused the others to often bully him. they would laugh at him, refuse to play with him, sometimes even push or punch him. they also didn't want to talk to him because he was a hybrid.

you see, hybrids were considered weak and disgusting, especially the "domestic" ones, like kittens for example. parents of the children who went to class with him told them to never interact with sun, which caused him to be lonely. the only person he had was jake and a couple of his friends who were okay with noo playing with them.

+×+

ten years later, they were as close as ever. always together. sunoo was seventeen now, he got much taller, he wasn't the shortest boy in class anymore, he was still definitely smaller than everyone, but taller! and that mattered more to him. he wasn't bullied anymore (he wasn't sure if it was him getting taller, the fact that they were older and more mature now or that when jake found out about how the other kids were treating his baby he got so mad and threatened everyone.)

there was only one thing that changed. shim started doing weird, in sunoo's opinion, things. they were always touchy, hugging each other, intertwining fingers or even giving each other kisses on the cheek. but now, jake's hand often went to touch noo's thighs or his waist. every time they kissed his lips were coming closer and closer to his lips. he was also caressing his face or tummy more often, even if he knew that sun's tummy was super sensitive!

the younger didn't know why his brother started doing these things, but he didn't say anything, it felt kinda good anyway. the way jake talked was also different. he often said things that only grown ups were allowed to say! and yes, sunoo knew that his brother was eighteen and he could say whatever he wanted but it was still very weird to hear. for example he asked him a week ago if he ever watched porn! how could he do that? kim was actually upset that his brother would even think that he did. he was a good boy and good boys weren't supposed to watch these dirty movies.

"no, of course not, hyung!" he pouted. "noo is a good boy!"

"but porn is cool! it makes you feel good" jake explained with a smirk. sun thought it was weird.

"hyung... do you watch porn?" after seeing the older nodding he got paller. "ew! that's disgusting!" he heard jaeyun's giggles.

it wasn't the older's fault that he started having these imaginations in his head. he didn't even remember when it started. maybe a year ago? two? he wasn't sure. he didn't know why his mind suddenly started giving him these ideas.

every time he saw his younger brother he imagined touching him in an inappropriate way. every time sunoo put so much food in his mouth that his cheeks were puffed he imagined the younger being fucked in the mouth by him, mouth full of cock. every time he saw him stretching he wondered how flexible his body was and in how many positions he could fuck him. every time he saw the younger he imagined him naked.  
he really didn't know why. it just.... happened.

at first jake didn't pay too much attention to it. he blamed it on his puberty and the incest animes he saw. it wasn't that intensive anyway.

but it didn't stop. it continued and the images were getting more and more vivid. it got to the point that shim couldn't spend time with his brother without getting a boner. it started to become a problem.

and now, he found out that his little brother was actually as innocent as he thought. he never saw porn and he was most likely a virgin assuming by the way he reacted.

jake wanted to take that innocence so bad. the thoughts of him being sunoo's first came to his mind and made the blood flow to his cock.

the younger was standing in front of him, smiling, his tail waving behind him, hands clasped in front of him and jake's mind immediately imagined him under him.

he took a deep breath and came closer to his step brother. he took his hands into his own and placed a little kiss on each.

"sunoo… do you trust me?" he asked and looked deep into the younger's eyes.

"y-yes" the younger said and smiled even brighter.

"do you want me to make you feel good?" he whispered and put his hands on kim's face this time.

"w-what do you mean, jakey hyung?" he asked, his eyes radiating so much innocence the older felt bad for a second.

"do you know what people in porn do?"

"no! of course no! i only heard that they are disgusting and dirty and only for older people" he explained.

"well… i can show you what they do and i promise, it's not any of these things. it actually feels good, you just have to trust me" jake said and smiled seeing how hard the younger was thinking.

"o-okay, hyung, i trust you" he finally answered and jake was never happier than in that moment.

+×+

thrusting into sunoo's tight and warm hole felt even better than jake imagined. the younger was so wet, slick going down his perineum, thighs, making a puddle under him. he was a moaning mess, tears all over his face. he couldn't do anything but cry and beg for more.

"does this feel good, sweetheart?" shim asked with a smirk.

he knew it did. he was making his younger step brother fall apart and he loved it. now he finally understood the virgin chasers, taking sunoo's innocence was definitely one of the best things he has ever done.

"jakey h-hyung! please, faster! baby needs it faster!"

shim jake was a weak man, especially if it was for kim sunoo, so he just laughed at the younger's eagerness and quickened his pace.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
